Fading to Black
by Yascarocks
Summary: The flock gets taken back to the School, but only Fang escapes. While at the School the flock finds out that Fang has a brother. Please R&R. DONE!
1. The first chapter, chapter 1, i guess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of James Patterson's characters, but I wish i did, because then I'd be a best selling author. But I'm not, so I'm sad now...

We were running for our lives. Being chased by erasers. _Again._ Panting, I looked back at the hoard of wolfish creatures and couldn't help but wonder why they wanted to kill us so badly..My feet pounded hard against the ground., and I winced as I stepped on a sharp rock that cut through my worn out tennis shoe. Every step that I took, I felt a sharp pain in my foot. Step, _ow._ Step_, ow. _Step_, ow! _I couldn't take it.

"Guy's, U and A, now!" With that, my flock unfurled their wings and shot into the air. I flapped my wings softly, seeing blood drip from my foot down to where the erasers were._ Splat_. It hit Ari right in the face. He turned red as a tomato, a very wolfish tomato with anger management problems. He snapped out his own wings and rose toward the sky. I knew we were faster than him, especially me, with my turbo speed thing, but I wouldn't have to go turbo speed with dog-boy here. No offense, but Ari couldn't fly worth beans. Seriously, he's, like, the worst flyer I have ever seen in my life .Fang caught my eye and nudged his head towards a cave up ahead. I nodded.

Fang landed almost silently at the cave entrance, then lost his balance at the last second, falling to the ground. He quickly stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants, giving me one of his Fang glares. He looked at the rest of the flock, who was trying hard not to laugh, I even heard Total trying to smother his laughter. Fang's expression quickly changed from embarrassment to his usual, _I'm cool_ look. As we walked into the cave, I gave Fang a look that said, _great job, graceful._ He scowled at me.

After we ate dinner, which consisted of whatever we could find in Fang's backpack, we tapped each other's fists, as we did every night. Angel and Nudge slept close to Total, who was curled up in a little furry ball. Gazzy slept in the middle of the cave, a few feet away from Total and the girls.

"So, who's taking first watch?" Iggy said after a while.

"I'll do it," Fang volunteered, after he saw that I wasn't going to take the job.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. I hated first watch. I wasn't sure why, but I did.

I laid down on my back, and, well, just laid there. I can't just, like, fall asleep, like the younger kids can. I mean, I'll fall asleep eventually, but it usually takes a while. So I laid on my back, eyes closed, and just listen to Fang's soft footsteps. All of the sudden, the footsteps stop ,being replaced by a _whoosh _sound. I got up and stretched out my legs, jumping off the cliff where the entrance to the cave was. I unfurled my wings, soaring into the air.

"Taking a break now, are we?" Fang grinned at me. It felt good to stretch out my wings and just fly; without anyone chasing me, without any stress. I watched Fang fly. He looked so, so carefree when he was flying, almost happy. But Fang was never really happy. I edged closer to him, remembering when I kissed him on the beach, thinking how beautiful it was up here... No! I didn't like Fang that way, he was practically my brother! But still, we weren't related... My thoughts were interrupted bye a loud scream coming from inside the cave. _Nudge._ Fang and I looked at each other and flew into the cave as fast as we could, only to be grabbed by erasers and stuffed into a rough sack.

"Ugh!" I cried. "Let me out!" I punched and kicked at the bag, but it didn't do anything. I hated not being able to protect the flock, not being able to see in this dark sack, and I absolutely hated feeling helpless. I felt helpless. I heard a loud tearing sound and a bunch of yelling, and then the familiar _whoosh_ sound. What had just happened?

I heard the sound of a chopper near by, and I was violently thrown into it. I groaned painfully. I was accompanied by four other groans. Probably Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel. Fang didn't usually show pain. The top of my sack was opened up, and I sprang up out of it, ready to kick some eraser butt. I glanced around, seeing four sacks with struggling bird kids in them. Only four. We were missing someone, but before I could see who it was, I saw a white coat coming at me with a needle. I felt a numbing sensation, then everything went black.

A/N: Okay, I know it's not that good, this is my first fic. But please, read and reveiw!


	2. The second chapter, chapter 2, i guess

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the things in Maximum Ride.

A/N: It is summer time, so I'll be able to update more. Uh.. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

About an hour later I woke up, hitting my head hard on the top on a medium sized dog crate. I looked around, totally freaking out. There were whitecoats. Everywhere. I desperately looked for my flock, hoping that they had somehow escaped. No such luck. In the cage to my left was Angel. She had her eyes closed, and looked like she was concentrating, probably reading minds. Across from Angel was Nudge. She had her legs pulled up to her chest, and looked really scared. She cringed every time a whitecoat walked by her cage. I felt so sorry for her. Next to her were Iggy and the Gas man, who were talking excitedly. Probably talking about their next bomb. I turned to the cage to my right with hope. I saw what looked like the back of Fang's head.

"Fang!" I yelled, before the caged kid turned to look at me. I didn't see Fang. He looked a lot like Fang, but he wasn't Fang.

"No, Demon." He said. Seeing my wings, he snapped out a set of his own wings from his upper back. I smiled sadly at him. He shrugged. Aside from looking like Fang, he also acted a lot like him. An idea popped into my head.

"Demon, what's your last name?" I asked cautiously.

"...Stone." He said after a while. The more I thought about it, the more familiar the name seemed. From what I read at the Institute, Stone was Fang's last name.

* * *

We had been put through millions of tests that day. My whole body ached, and I just wished we could get out of this horrible place. Where was Fang? Was he going to come save us, or would we have to break out ourselves? I had so many questions, none that could be answered. If Fang didn't come soon, I was going to need a plan. I started working out a plan. I would have Gazzy plan out escape routes, Iggy could put together a bomb...

A while later, I realized that there was another mutant, other than Demon. It was a young girl with black hair. She looked a little washed out. I asked Demon if he knew who she was.

"Her name is Pity, and she's my sister."

A/N: Thank you so much everyone who reveiwed! I still need a title! Please read and review!


	3. The third chapter, chapter 3, i guess

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff from Maximum Ride or anything else that belongs to someone else, because then it would be someone else's.

A/N: Everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. And thank you Lady Inari for the title, I really like it. Please keep reviewing, guys and uh, I don't really know how long this story's going to be, because I have absolutely no idea how this is going to end. So, don't be expecting an ending anytime soon. But if you have any ideas, please tell me! Okay, here's the next chap.

Well I wasn't expecting that response.

"What?" A few hours ago I had thought that Fang's only family was the flock, but now he had two blood-related siblings? That couldn't be true.

"What, what?" Iggy turned his head towards me. I decided to tell him about Fang and Demon, and...Pity. Iggy's face was crossed between shock and rage.

"WHAT!" Iggy shouted. "You find Fang's brother, and you just decide to tell me now?" He punched the side of his cage. Now Demon looked shocked.

"...Fang?" Oops. I had forgotten to tell Demon that I knew his brother that he had never met before. I slid my gaze towards him.

"Uh, yeah. He's another mutant who is in our fl-...family. He escaped from the erasers." I said cautiously.

"...My...brother?" Demon looked almost close to tears. I didn't know him very well, so I didn't know if he cried a lot. Pity was crying silently too.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I guess I just kind of, well, forgot..."

" What about me? You don't even bother to tell me that my best friend has a brother!" Iggy exploded, still furious.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Everybody. I'm sorry." I said, trying to choke back my own tears.

"Seriously, sometimes I just can't believe you!" Iggy shouted of rage.

"Iggy, I said I was sorry, ok? Just leave me alone." Tears streamed down my cheeks. I had been crying a lot lately and frankly, I hated it. Angel looked at me sympathetically.

"It's okay, Max." She said in her little voice. "It's okay to cry." I thought about what she said, and decided that it was not ok to cry. I was the leader, I couldn't go around crying, I was supposed to be the strong one.

"No, Max. You don't have to be strong all the time. You should be able to cry sometimes too."_Gosh Angel, stop reading my mind!_ She looked back at me sadly, but nodded.

"Max, I'm sorry." I heard Iggy's soft voice behind me. Only, Iggy was in front of me, glaring with his arms crossed. I turned around to see the Gasman pretending to be asleep.

"Nice try, Gazzy." I said. "But please don't go around doing that."

"I was just trying to make things better." He said softly. Things did need to be better around here. I looked around at my mutant friends. Angel was staring at the floor, looking a tad depressed. The Gasman was sobbing, letting out little sniffles every once in a while. Pity was crying softly, glancing at Demon every so often. Iggy, of course, was still glaring at me furiously. Demon looked, well, kind of out of it. He was just sitting there, staring into space. It was kinda scary, actually. And Nudge...Nudge looked just as happy as ever, but I knew it was fake. There was pain and sadness in her eyes. She had been like this the whole time we had been at the school. I knew she was worried about Fang; we all were. Nudge really cared about Fang, though. Kinda like I do. I wished that Fang would come back, then Nudge would be happy. Everyone would be happy. _Fang, where are you?_


	4. The fourth chapter, chapter 4, i guess

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ok, here we go again.I don't own any of James Patterson's things. I don't own any of anyone else's stuff, because if it's somebody else's it would be their's, not mine.

A/N: Sorry if I'm not posting chapters very often. I have them written, I just can't get on the computer to type them. But one day I'll find some time and there will be a whole bunch of chapter's posted. Wait and see...

Fang had been flying for hours. It felt like his wings were going to fall off, but he knew that he had to keep going. The flock needed him, Max needed him. Why had he become so obsessed with Max all of the sudden? Ever since she had gone out with that guy Sam, he had been thinking about her nonstop; except for a few hours ago, when the erasers had attacked them. It had been great before that. Max and him had been flying together, there was a nice breeze, but then they heard Nudge scream. They went to go check it out and out of nowhere, someone grabbed them and stuffed them into rough sacks. Fang had been smart and carried a knife in his back pocket. He always told Max in would be useful one day. He had ripped through the sack with difficulty and gotten out of there as fast as he could. All he could think about was how to get out of there, and fast. Maybe if he had tried to help the flock they would still be flying next to him. But then again, maybe he would have been stuck in a cage, being injected with various chemicals. He shuddered at the thought. Fang hated cages, more than anything. In fact, it was probably his greatest fear. He had a flashback to when he was at Itex. Everyone had been faced with their greatest fear. For some people it was rats, or spiders, but for Fang, it was being stuck in a cage. Fang didn't exactly know why he hated cages so much, he just did.

Fang looked down to see a fast food restaurant. To be more specific, it was the fast food restaurant that they had been attacked by erasers at. They had drove there in a stolen mini van and paid for their meal with money that they had stolen from some jerk. After they had eaten, they had run out the emergency exit and jumped into the car. A few minutes later they had been thrown out of the car and on their way to the School.

About a half hour later, he was pretty close to the School. He landed silently in a clump of trees behind the School. He quietly slipped through the back door of the School. He walked into another room, wondering why he hadn't been caught yet. After walking around for a while, he hit his foot on something. Fang looked down to see what it was. He saw what he had hit his foot on - a stack of papers - but he didn't see his foot. He looked down at his hands. He gasped. He couldn't see them either. Fang was invisible.

A/N: Okay, guys, what do you think? Please tell me! I felt like giving Fang a power because, well, everyone else has a power, and I think Fang deserves one too! I know this chapter's kind of short, and it's not the best thing that I've written, but, please review! Tell me if you like it, or don't like it, or what. As long as I get the review, I'm okay. Well, thanks for reading this, people


	5. The fifth chapter, chapter 5, i guess

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any stuff that doesn't belong to me.

Demon just sat there, silently crying. He couldn't believe he was crying, especially in front of his sister. This would be the first time that Pity had seen him crying, and he felt a little embarrassed. He didn't show it though, of course. He never showed emotion; he had to be strong for his sister, and now, for five - maybe even six -other people. Iggy's words echoed in his head; _You find Fang's brother... _His name was Fang, a slightly odd name, like his own. Pretty much all of his winged friends had weird names. There was Angel ( well, that name was okay.) , the Gasman, Nudge, Pity, and Max. Short for Maximum. She always seemed kind of stressed. She always had a lot of tings to deal with. Like right now; she was worried about the happiness of her flock, Iggy, being so mad at her, She was worried about Demon and Pity, because they had just found out that they had a brother, and Fang, because right now, she had no idea where he was. Demon was worried about him too. He had never met Fang , but he still hoped that he was safe, and feeling a whole lot better than he was.

A/N: Ok, that was officially the shortest chapter I have ever written. That was also probably the worst chapter that I have ever written. Oh well, please review anyway!


	6. The sixth chapter, chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of James Patterson's character's or plot, or any of that other stuff.

A/N : This is a long chapter to make up for the last really short chapter.

I sighed. Everyone had stopped crying, and Iggy had stopped glaring at me evilly. But everyone was still sad, I could see it in their eyes. I wondered where Fang- I heard a rustle of papers. I looked around the room, no one was there. Iggy was listening too.

"Is that..." Iggy whispered.

"Max." I heard a soft, low voice whisper. It was Fang.

"Where are you?" I whispered loudly. He sounded close, but I couldn't see him. I felt something touch my arm.

"I'm right in front of you." And like magic, Fang appeared in front of my cage.

"Wow." He said. Uh, yeah, wow. Was Fang just invisible? What the-

"Hello? Blind guy here." Iggy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, um... I think Fang was invisible." I tried to explain to him.

"...Huh?" Was Iggy's response.

"I'll tell you later, Ig." Fang said, still whispering. "You guys gotta get out of here."

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. He slapped me.

"Oh my gosh, it's Fang!" Nudge screamed. Fang somehow disappeared again. White coats came rushing into the room. They looked around the room, then at Nudge, wrote some things down, and left the room. Fang became visible again.

"Uh, what just happened?" Nudge asked, sounding really confused.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you guys get out of here." Fang said. He eyed Demon and Pity, mostly Demon though. I didn't know what to do, so I nodded, signaling that we could trust them. He nodded back, but he still looked suspicious. He silently unlatched my crate, and we freed everyone else. Angel gave Fang a big hug. He hugged her back, then turned to look at us.

"So how are we supposed to get out of here?" Fang said. Gosh, he was talkative today. We shrugged. Iggy looked at me hopefully.

"Oh, what the heck. Sure."

"Yes!" Iggy and the Gasman slapped high fives. Demon and Pity looked sort of confused. They didn't know what we were talking about. This would be funny. Iggy walked over to a wall and placed a small package next to it. _Beep beep beep..._

"Duck!" I yelled, and everyone took cover under a table, or desk, whatever they could find. _Boom!_ Big pieces of wall and ceiling flew everywhere. When we thought it was safe, we came out. Erasers and white coats flooded the room.

"Fly!" I screamed, and I snapped out my wings, flying through the hole in the wall that the bomb had made. The flock followed me. I shot into the sky, loving the air rushing past me. I was tempted to fly fast, but I didn't want to lose the flock. We landed on the edge of a cliff, which had a cave near by.

"Oh, hey, Fang. This is Demon and Pity, they have wings too!" Nudge said. " Oh yeah, they're your -" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"New friends." I finished for her. I wanted Fang to get to know them before he found out the truth. Fang looked at me questioningly, but I avoided his gaze. _Not_ _yet_. I thought.

"Yeah, so, get to know each other and stuff." I said, sounding very awkward.

"Hi," Demon extended his hand to Fang. "I'm Demon." Fang shook his hand.

"Fang." He said, showing no emotion on his face. I wondered if he had noticed that he and Demon looked almost exactly alike. Angel gave me a small nod. She read my mind, Fang's too. Fang had noticed that they looked alike, but did he know they were brothers? Angel gave me another nod. I couldn't believe that Fang wasn't crying, or hugging Demon and stuff. But then again, that wouldn't be Fang.

"Why doesn't somebody say something?" Fang, Demon, Angel and I jumped. Nudge was staring at everyone expectantly.

"Uh, hi?" Gazzy said, trying to break the silence.

"This is useless." Nudge said, and she went back to the cave. I smiled. Poor Nudge, she hated silence. I realized that it was getting dark, so I had everyone go into the cave, and we stacked fists. Well, the six of us stacked fists, Demon and Pity just watched. They'd learn. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Pity all slept next to each other in the center of the cave while Demon, Iggy, Fang and I just looked at each other. Well, not so much Iggy.

"So.." Iggy said, trying to start a conversation.

"Well," I said, contributing to the conversation.

"Yeah" Iggy said.

"Uh huh." I said back.

Fang and Demon looked at us like we were total idiots. Hey, maybe we were. Iggy and I burst out laughing.

"Ok, if no one's saying anything about Fang having a brother, I guess I'll talk." Iggy said. Fang and Demon looked at each other.

Demoncleared his throat.Fang looked at him. Now that I saw them next to each other, they looked even more alike. Same hair, same eyes, same skin color...

"Well I can see that this conversion is going nowhere." Iggy said. "See you in the morning." He walked back into the cave. Demon looked at us, then slowly followed Iggy to the cave. I waited until they were out of sight and said,

"So, you've got yourself a brother."

"Looks like it," Fang replied, still showing no emotion on his face.

"A sister too." I said. Fang's eyes widened a fraction of an inch; Fang'sversion of total shock.

"Huh?" He said.

"Pity, she's your sister." I thought that he would have figured that out by now.

"So, now I've got two siblings.." Fang said. It seemed impossible that Fang could have siblings.

"Lucky you. They're nice too." I smiled at my rhyme. "I've only got Ari, an eraser who wants to rip my throat out." Fang grinned.

"So, if we find your parents, they'll sure be happy." I said. Fang's smile faded.

"I thought we weren't looking for our parents anymore." Fang said. "I mean, look what happened to Iggy."I had completely forgotten about that. The whole flock had been miserable without him. It would be devastating if Fang left us, I mean, he did so much for us. Fang was strong when I couldn't be, he was Iggy's best friend and guide, he was second in command, making decisions when I couldn't. He was Gazzy and Angel's big brother; all of our big brother. He was Nudge's role model(except for, you know, the not talking part), and he had saved my life more times than I could count. I don't know how we would get by if Fang left.

"I wouldn't want you guys to go through that, and plus, Iggy's parents told people about his wings." Fang said in his low, soft voice. He walked to a dark corner of the cave and lied down. " I'd miss you." I heard him say.

"I'd miss you too." I said softly, and lied down on the floor and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, so did you like it? Well, if you did, thank you, and please review! If you didn't , sorry, but please review anyway! And sorry that I didn't add that much detail when they were running away from the school, I just wanted them to get the heck out of there. So sorry people! Please review!


	7. Chapter Number Seven!

Chapter 7

A/N: Hi, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I haven't really had time. And another thing, I seriously have no idea how I am ending this. Ok, well, here's chapter 7.

The next morning I woke up feeling like my head was going to explode. It was dark, and nobody was awake yet. So I just laid there, crumpled on the floor, clutching my head, hoping that the pain would stop soon. I moaned painfully.

"Max?" I half opened my eye. I knew that Fang would be by my side, he was always with me when I had these brain attacks. I looked around, searching for his voice. But when I looked to my left, I wasn't staring into Fang's face; it was Demon's. He looked both confused and alarmed. He didn't know what was happening to me.

"Max?" He said, this time a little louder. I tried to answer him, but couldn't.

"Max! Can you hear me?" He yelled, inches away from my ear. _I can't anymore_, I thought. _You probably blew out my eardrum. _Him yelling in my ear really didn't help my headache. I saw Fang sit up, and he immediately rushed over to me.

"Max," He said soothingly. I tried to relax, but every time I did, pain would come rushing through my skull. And let me tell you, it hurt like hell. Gradually, the pain seeped away. I slowly let go of my head.

"Max, what did you see?" Fang asked softly. I thought back. All I remembered was people saying Max.

"I didn't see anything," I said. That was kind of weird, because usually I at least saw little swirly patterns, or something. Oh, well. It was over, and I was happy. Well, as happy as a fourteen year old mutant on the run can be.

"Well, okay." I said as I got up to leave, only to fall hard on the ground. I guess I was still a little weak from that last brain explosion, or whatever you want to call it. I blushed, embarrassed. Fang smirked at me.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"No, I can..." I stood up warily, then fell again. This time Fang caught me.

"I think you do." He said. I scowled at him, making him smile wider. Demon just sat there, looking confused. I saw Fang glance over at him. I could tell that he still didn't trust him, even though he was his brother. How could he not trust his own brother?

"Where is it that you planned on going?" Fang asked me. Now that I thought about it, I didn't really know. It was quiet for a while.

"Uh, I was going to...fly! I was going to fly." I said, finally thinking of something, trying not to sound stupid.

"Good luck with that," I heard Fang mumble.

"What?" I said.

"You can't even walk, you idiot. How do you expect to fly?"

"Oh..." He had a point there. I realized that I was still leaning on Fang. I quickly stopped, trying to keep my balance. Fang looked at me for a while, then walked outside.

The others had started waking up, most of them were still half asleep, though.

"Hey, Ig." I said as he woke up.

"Hmm? Oh. Hey, Max." He let out a long yawn. Iggy sat up and rubbed his eyes. I went over by Angel, who was whispering silently to Celeste.

"Morning, Max." She said cheerfully.

"Hey, Ange." I said, ruffling her hair. "Want to get the others and go fly?"

"Ok," She said in her sweet little voice. We walked over to where everyone else was sitting. Nudge was jabbering about something, Gazzy was examining rocks, Iggy had decided to lie back down, and Pity was looking at a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked her. Wordlessly, she handed me the little slip of paper. I was worried and confused as I read the letter.

_Demon and I decided to fly. Won't be back for a while. See you then._

_-Fang_

Pity looked up at me, and I saw the same confused worried expression that I had on my face on her's.

"Hmm..." I wondered if I should be worried. I mean, Fang could take care of himself, but still...

"How long is a while?" Pity surprised me by speaking. I hadn't heard her voice before.

"I don't really know." I told her truthfully. By then, Nudge had realized that she was the only one talking, so she shut up. Gazzy stood up and kind of tripped on his little rock collection; sending them flying at the half-asleep Iggy.

"Gazzy, you idiot!" Iggy yelled furiously.

"Hey, who wants to fly?" I said, trying to avoid a major argument.

"I do!" Angel said. She tagged Iggy and squealed, "You're it!" She raced to the edge of the cliff and unfurled her wings. She really knew how to put Iggy into a good mood. Iggy started running towards me. I snapped out my wings and flew around to where Angel was. Everyone else followed.

"That's it," Iggy said, smiling. He took off, speeding towards Nudge, who was giggling hysterically. He finally got her, tagging her with the tip of his wing.

"Nooo!" Nudge squealed, and started chasing me.

A/N: Ok, peoples, did you like it? I'm sooo sorry that I've taken so much time to update! I have a bunch of chapters written, just not typed. I haven't been able to get to the computer, and I probably won't be adding any chapters soon. But I might, so, watch out for them! So I've just figured out that Fang/Max is Fax... I think that sounds so weird. No offence to the person that made it up, I'm just saying. I hate it that when I type "Gazzy," or "Iggy," It shows up misspelled. That annoys me so much... Well, please review my story! I love reviews! If anyone has _any_ story ideas _please_ tell me, cause I have no idea what the heck I am writing, I'm just making it up as I go along. I have no idea how I am going to end this, so again: if anyone has ideas, PLEASE tell them to me! (Unless you plan to use them in your own story, then you probably shouldn't tell me them.) Well, anyway, sorry for putting such a long A/N, its just that I'm, like, really bored right now. Well, I guess I'll stop writing... Hey! I can type another chapter, and write another A/N for that one! Yay! Bye peoples. Oh, wait. I just saw Pirates of the Carribean 2, and I think it's the BEST movie ever! That was totally random, but, whatever. Oh, if anyone has any info on the Maximum Ride movie, or the third book, please tell me! Everyone has probably stopped reading by now... If you are still reading this, congratulations! You are really cool, and, um... You rock!


	8. 8! 8! 8!

Chapter 8

That night, when the rest of the flock was asleep, Fang and Demon came back.

Hey," I said as they landed silently, brushing the dirt off their pants. It was almost funny, they did the exact same things. Land, brush dirt off pants, take a breath, let it out, roll their shoulders... And they did it at the exact same time. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep frome cracking up.

"Yo," Fang said, sounding tired.

"What's up?" I asked, feeling very awkward. Fang just looked at me. I turned to Demon, hoping that he would be more interesting.

"So, what'd you guys do?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just flew." He said. Fang walked back to the cave.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," It felt really weird talking to Demon. I had never really talked to him.

"Where'd you fly?" Demon just shrugged. This guy was really starting to confuse me. I walked back to the cave, looking around at my sleeping flock. Demon came in and lied down.

"Night." I said softly. He murmured something back, but I couldn't quite catch what it was. Oh well.

A few hours later, Fang and Nudge woke up. Then Pity. Then Demon and Gazzy. Iggy just kinda stayed asleep. He had been sleeping late, which wasn't good. We could have erasers attack us at any time. I nudged Iggy with my boot.

"Iggy, get up." I kicked him again. "Iggy."

"Ow," Iggy mumbled.

"Get up," I said.

"No," Iggy said. That did it.

"Iggy, get up." I said again, this time more firm.

"Make me." Why was he making this so difficult? I looked at Fang for help. He came over.

"Ig, you're sleeping too late." Fang said calmly. "You need to be alert, ready to go."

"Whatever, in a second." I frowned disapprovingly.

"Ok, sleep." I said. "Do what you want, I don't care."

"Ok," He said simply. Why couldn't he just get up? I kicked him again, this time in the leg. He gasped loudly and bit his lip.

"I didnt kick you that hard," I said.

"I know, now leave me alone."

"Fine."

So we just went on with our lives with Iggy lying in the middle of the floor. I noticed how he cringed every time someone came near his leg.

"Something's wrong with his leg." Fang came up behind me.

"I noticed," I replied. "Should we ask him?"

"Don't know, he might freak out again."

Yeah, guess that's a chance I'll have to take." I walked over to Iggy, who didnt seem so tired anymore, just bored.

"Something wrong with your leg?" I asked him. I saw his face flush.

"What makes you think that?" He replied in a weird voice.

"You won't get up, and you don't look so tired to me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine," Iggy groaned. "I heard Fang come back last night. Tried to get up, tripped over Gazzy. Now I can't move my stupid leg."

"Oh," I wasn't really sure what to do next. I went over to Fang.

"He cant move it.

"Well that's bad."

"No duh."

"Any idea what to do?"

"None." Then I remembered Dr. Martinez who had helped me when I was hurt.

"Get everyone together, we're leaving." I said to Fang. He nodded and walked over to the little group .

"You gonna be ok?" I said to Iggy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A/N: Ok, so how was it? Oh, and thanks crash923 for helping me with that Iggy Gazzy misspelled thing. Well, please review! Oh, and criticism is encouraged! Thanx!


	9. THe ninth Chapter

Chapter 9

A/N: Everyone, thank you so much for reviewing! Well, I have nothing else to say, so, here's chapter 9!

We had been flying for about an hour now. Thankfully, Iggy had been able to fly. If he hadn't been able to fly, we would have had to fly _and_ carry a six foot mutant all the way to Ella's house, which probably would have been really hard.

Well, we got to Ella's house around three. The flock hid behind some bushes while I walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and Dr. Martinez answered.

"Oh my goodness, Max!" She hugged me. "How have you been, sweetie?"

"Ok, I guess." Then I remembered Iggy. "Oh, hey. One of my fl- friends is hurt. Do you think you can help him?"

"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Martinez smiled at me. I motioned for the others to come. Angel ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Nudge and the Gasman timidly walked up to the door. I waited for Fang and Iggy, who were slowly making their way towards the door. Iggy was leaning on Fang for support. When they finally got to the door, we all went inside.

It looked the same as last time. Cute, cozy, just how a home should look.

"Max, would you like to introduce me to your friends?" Dr. Martinez asked me.

"Oh. Yeah." I pointed to Fang. "This is Ni-...Fang."I couldn't get myself to lie to her, so I just used their real names. Fang glanced at Dr. Martinez warily. "Iggy," I said, putting my arm on his shoulder. He extended his hand and Dr. Martinez shook it.

"I'm Nudge!" Nudge said, knowing that she was next.

"Hello, Nudge." Dr. Martinez said happily.

"The Gasman," I said, pointing to him.

"Gasman?"

"You don't want to know."

"Ok," Dr. Martinez laughed.

"And this is Angel." I said.

"Don't forget Total!" Angel said happily. Total popped his head out of Angel's jacket.

"Woof," He said, chuckling.

"So, which one of your friends is hurt?" Dr. Martinez asked me. Back to business.

"Iggy," I said. She looked at everyone, trying to remember which one Iggy was.

"He's the blind one." Iggy said. Dr. Martinez turned to him.

"Oh..." She said, looking at his eyes. "Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, my leg." He said, sounding kind of nervous.

"Ok, so we'll need to get an x-ray, and see where that takes us." Dr. Martinez said. I squeezed Iggy's hand.

"You'll be fine." I whispered to him.

"X-ray?" He whispered back.

"No big deal."

"Hope so."

* * *

Iggy had gotten his little x-ray thing, and it turned out that his leg was broken. Or was it fractured? Something like that.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"He'll need a cast," Dr. Martinez stated. "For about 4 weeks." Fang looked at me with raised eyebrows. I looked at Iggy, who looked pretty ticked off.

"Ok..." I said uneasily.

* * *

We stayed with Dr. Martinez that night. Demon and all the younger kids fell asleep right away. Fang and I were wide awake, staring at Iggy's glow in the dark cast. I was really starting to creep me out.

"Will you quit it!" Iggy yelled at us, making me jump.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking away. Fang did the same.

"She said 4 weeks," Fang said. "So maybe 6 days?"

"Guess so," Iggy replied. "It's still a pretty long time."

"Yeah," Fang agreed. I suddenly thought of Ella, wondering where she was.

"What's up?" Fang asked me, noticing that I was thinking about something.

"A girl lives here, just wondering where she was."

"Oh," Fang said, uninterested.

"Night, guys." I said, lying down

"Night," Fang said

"G'night," Iggy mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so there's chapter 9! I won't take forever to update now, sorry about how long it took for chapter 7. Oh, hey. Why don't people write Fang Nudge fics? I mean, Fang's the same age as Iggy, pretty much. But they are really different, though, huh? Well, if people wrote those, it could be, like, Fudge. That would be funny. Well, please R&R. Thanx so much for all you people who reviewed! People are actually reading my story! Wow. Thanks again peoples! 


	10. Number 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey peoples! I am not updating unless I get reviews, just so you know. So, yeah. I'm so bored right now, so I just figured that I'd post another chapter. So here it is!

"Mom! I'm home!" I heard Ella yell the next morning. I tiredly opened my eyes, seeing Ella, who looked shocked, standing at the door. I guess she didn't expect to see a bunch of kids sleeping in her living room.

"Wha-?" Iggy sat up, rubbing his eyes. Fang groaned loudly. Dr. Martinez came rushing into the room.

"Oh, Ella, you're back." She said, nervously glancing around the room. "Max and her friends are staying with us for a while."

"Max?" Ella said.

"Yo," I waved to her. She ran over and gave me a big hug, stepping on Fang's hair. It was getting pretty long, I realized. Fang scowled at Ella, but she didn't notice.

"Max! I haven't seen you in like, years!" Ella squealed, seeming very Nudge-like. Actually, it had only been a few months, but, whatever. Fang had pulled his hair out from under Ella's shoe and was now getting up to sit on the couch. I grinned at him, and he shrugged. I saw Nudge starting to wake up. Spotting Ella, she came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Nudge." She said enthusiastically.

"I'm Ella."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Your name is...unique." She said. I grinned.

"Thanks, but that's not my real name. My real name is Monique. It's a nice name, pretty cool, but I like Nudge cause, you know, people call me Nudge. When we were with Anne I said my name was Krystal, but I also liked the name Tiffany, so I changed my name to Tiffany-Krystal. I really like that name, but you can call me Nudge."

"Ok..." Ella seemed kind of confused.

"That's Nudge for you." I said, smiling. Ella laughed.

* * *

Everyone had gotten up at that time. Angel was showing Total to Ella, Gazzy was looking at Iggy's cast, Nudge was talking to Pity, who would nod every so often, and Fang and Demon were just sitting on the couch, staring at each other. Creepy.

"Breakfast!" Dr. Martinez yelled from the kitchen. Ella, Demon, Iggy, all the little kids and I all rushed to the kitchen table. Fang stayed on the couch, staring at me. Our eyes met for a minute. I looked away quickly. I looked back again before piling my plate with food.

Ella looked at me. "Isn't your...friend hungry?"She motioned to Fang. I shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?" She looked at me expectantly.

"I'd rather not." Fang had made it clear that he wasn't eating. And that was that.

"Mom," Ella looked at Dr. Martinez. She motioned to Fang again. Over in the living room, I saw Fang raise an eyebrow. Dr. Martinez walked over to Fang.

"Aren't you hungry?" She gave him a warm smile. Fang just stared at her. "Well, if you're hungry, you can..." She stopped talking when she realized that Fang was glaring at her. I wanted to go over there and smack Fang for being so rude.

"Well..." Dr. Martinez attempted to talk to Fang again. He narrowed his eyes. Dr. Martinez cleared her throat and walked back to the kitchen. Fang stretched his arms back, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry about this." I said to Dr. Martinez.

"No, no. It's fine." She smiled at me. I found it difficult to smile back. What was up with Fang?

* * *

Later that day I watched Iggy practice walking on crutches. It was funny, really.

"This is great. First I can't see, now I cant walk." He muttered, angry.

"It's just for a while," I said reassuringly.

"Still," He said, falling again.

"You'll get better." I said.

"Yeah, right." He said, throwing the crutches across the room. He hit Fang right in the face.

* * *

A/N: Ok, peeps. That was Chapter #10. How did you like it? Tell me in your reviews. And, will somebody tell me what a C2 is? Thanks peoples. Again, I am only updating if I get reviews, so review people, REVIEW! 


	11. I think this is Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer on a lot of my chapters. Sorry! I don't own Maximum Ride, well, I own the book in hardcover, but that's not what I mean. Ok, I don't know how to explain it, so I'll just say this. I don't own any of anyone else's stuff.

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for that last chapter. Thanks peoples. Ok, so here's Chapter 11!

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fang shouted, making everyone in the room jump. 

"What's going on?" Dr. Martinez asked, coming out of the kitchen looking worried. I felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have to deal with this stuff.

"Sorry Fang, I-" Iggy started to say, but Fang cut him off.

"Look, I don't really care." Fang said. He opened one of the windows and unfurled his wings. "See you later." I heard him mutter, and he jumped out the window, flying away.

"He has wings too?" Dr. Martinez asked, puzzled.

"We all do." I said, not looking at her. So what had just happened? I was confused, everything happened so fast.

"Ugh," Iggy groaned. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine." I said reassuringly. "Fang has been acting a little...weird." It was true. Fang had been acting weird ever since we came here, to the Martinez's.

"He's mad," Angel whispered to me. "Too much stress, too many things to handle." I smiled at Angel. She continued, still keeping her voice in a whisper.

"He feels like crying, but he thinks he can't because he has to be strong for the flock." _What?_

"_Fang _feels like _crying_?" I said, shocked.

"Uh-huh. But don't tell anyone, he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Ok," I said, dazed. Yes, a lot of stuff had happened to Fang recently, but Fang? Crying? That was unimaginable. He hadn't cried since he was ten years old; since Jeb had disappeared.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry this is a short chapter. I love your reviews people! Thanks so much! Criticism is encouraged! Sorry if Fang has been a little OOC lately. I'll try to fix that. Oh, wow, this is a really short chapter, now that I look at it. I'll try to update sooner, ok? I just realized I have the most stupid summary ever for this story, so I'l l be changing it a little. Please review people!


	12. Chaper 12!

Chapter 12

Iggy was such an idiot. Why was he throwing crutches around anyway? Fang knew that he had over reacted when he had been hit, but he needed an excuse to get out of there. The place was just creepy. It was a normal house, and Fang just wasn't used to it. He was used to sleeping in a cave, on the ground in a forest, stuff like that.

And that girl, Ella. She was just weird. She was always so happy. Annoyingly happy. Fang just didn't like her. And her mom, she was a vet! Just like a doctor. _I bet she wears a white coat._ Fang thought.

He came up to the cave over Lake Mead where he and Nudge had stayed for a few days. Fang landed silently and started to walk intl the cave, but the sound of Ari's voice stopped him.

"The freaks are somewhere around here. I'll need at least seven more." Ari waited as the voice from the transmitter finished.

"Yeah, there's two more...What? No. I'm alone." Ari looked around the cave suspiciously. Fang grinned. He wondered if he should leave. No, he didn't really have anywhere to go.

"Oh, I see." Ari said. Fang looked at the ground, examining their cracks. "There _is_ someone here." Fang gasped as he realized that he had been standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Where's your flock?" Ari asked mockingly. Fang glared at him. Ari jumped at Fang, but he easily dodged. He kicked Ari in the chest, making him lose his balance. Fang took this opportunity to his advantage. He kicked Ari in the neck. Ari wheezed for air. He struggled, but managed to punch Fang in the face. Fang returned the favor, almost twice as hard. As Ari groaned painfully, Fang jumped off the cliff. He snapped out his wings and flew off, leaving Ari screaming commands into his transmitter.

Fang didn't come back that night, and I was worried about him. Ok, I knew Fang was mad, but he couldn't be _that_ mad. Maybe something else was bothering him. Or maybe he was attacked by erasers. I tried to shut down the thought, but couldn't. What if he was lying on the ground, in pain, almost dead!

"What If he's not?" Angel came up beside me. I put my arm around her. "What if he's in a safe place? Or maybe he's still flying?"

"Maybe," I said, trying to make myself believe those words. "Angel, you should be asleep."

"Ok, Max." She hugged me tightly, and then she went to go lay down. I felt tired, but I couldn't go to sleep. I had to wait for Fang, when he came back. _I could wait on the couch._ I thought. I laid down on the couch. It was so soft, and comfy. I closed my eyes. _I'm still waiting, Fang. _I thought sleepily._ You might want to hurry up, I think I might fall asleep soon. I'm getting kinda tired..._

Fang woke up the next morning on the ground, next to a patch of wild strawberries. _That's weird,_ He thought. _I don't remember landing._ His body was sore all over. He groaned, realizing what had happened. _I fell asleep while I was flying!_ He thought urgently. How could that have happened? He nervously checked to see if he had any broken bones. Amazingly, he didn't. Fang started flying. He didn't want anyone to see him, if there were people down there. He looked up to see where he was going, and he was shocked by what he saw. There, right in front of him, was a house shaped like an E, turned on its side. It was the flock's old house.

Fang just couldn't believe he was in his old room. Thing's were exactly the same. His bed was a mess, black tee shirts covered the floor, the carpet was stained with soda...

He walked into the kitchen, which looked like a tornado had hit it. Cereal crunched under his feet. He looked down. Frootios. Fang saw a pile of wires on the table. He examined them, trying to figure out where they'd come from. Then he saw the speaker of his stereo, although it didn't really look like a speaker anymore.

"My stereo?" Fang said out loud. "He took apart my stereo?" He saw a little memo pad next to all the wires. Fang looked at it with interest

_Objectives:_

_1.) Make firebombs- for our _protection _only._

_2.) Blow up demonic erasers when they return._

He almost laughed at the second one.Iggy and the Gasman actually _blew up_ erasers? He wished he could have seen that.

A/N: I updated fast peoples, see? Yeah, so this chapter is pretty long, in my opinion, I don't really like it though. I am not expecting the best reviews for this chapter. Oh, well. I like getting reviews anyway. Even flames are welcome, just as long as I get the review I'm good.


	13. I cant name chapters Um, 13

Chapter 13

It had been five days since Fang left, and he still hadn't come back. I was totally losing my mind. Where was he? Was he safe? Was he hurt? Was he dead!

I had been obsessing over theses questions for the past five days, and they were driving me crazy.

"Max, come eat lunch." I heard Dr. Martinez's voice from inside the kitchen.

"M'kay," I said as I headed towards the kitchen table. I took a seat in between Iggy and Nudge. I looked down at the plate that was sitting in front of me. A grilled cheese sandwich. I took a bite. It was great.

"Mmm..." Gazzy mumbled as he chewed. Iggy dug his hand into the bag of potato chips that was sitting in the middle of the table. He chomped on themloudly. I kicked him under the table. He scowled at me.

After lunch I made one of my split-second decisions; I was going to find Fang. Alone.

"What?" Iggy said after I had told him my idea. "You're leaving us here?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Max, we barely know these people."

"They're nice, you can trust them."

"Fine, but if you don't come back in a week, we're gone."

"Ok,"

* * *

I was on the floor in Ella's room. We had been talking all night, I realized. Nudge had followed me, so she was here too.

"So, Max..." Ella began timidly. "Is Fang your boyfriend?" Nudge burst out laughing. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"That's funny." Nudge said, still laughing. Then she saw my face. She stopped laughing, looking unsure. "R-right Max?" Huh?

"Oh, yeah." I laughed nervously. "Hilarious." I turned to Ella. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know," She replied, sounding embarrassed. "It just kinda seemed like it." _How so?_ I thought to myself.

"So you're leaving when?" Nudge asked, changing the subject. I looked at her gratefully.

"Um, tomorrow night, I think."

"Got it," Nudge said, yawning.

"We should probably get some rest." Ella said.

"Yeah," I said. I _was _getting a little tired.

"G'night." We all said at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Ok, another weirdly short chapter. I think the other ones will be longer ( I think). I will be able to update a lot next week, m'kay? But for now you're stuck with this one. Like I've said in many chapters; CRITICISM IS ENCOURAGED! Only a few of you seem to be getting that. Sorry, I like all you people's reviews, but criticism is nice now and then. So, yeah. I love reviews. I think I'll update later today, but I'm not sure. I'm pretty positive I'll be updating all next week, though. So, yeah. Review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, I don't have anything to write here, but I've been putting notes at the beginning of all the other chapters, so I had to put one here.

Fang had been starving for the last few days, surviving off wild strawberries and stale Frootios. He sat down on the couch. A vibration in his pocket made him jump. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out...a cell phone? Oh yeah. He had taken Ella's phone when it fell on him when she first came home. The screen said: Amanda. _Why not?_ Fang thought as he flipped open the cell phone.

"Omigosh, Ella. Why weren't you at school today? You're not sick are you? Well, anyway, you totally missed it! Samantha broke up with her boyfriend, and then she got together with Scott, and Diana-" Fang held the phone away from his ear. Geez, that girl talked faster than Nudge! He put the phone back to his ear.

"-Ella? Ella, are you even listening to me?"

"Hello?" Fang said, causing her to scream and hang up._ Ok..._ Fang scrolled down Ella's contact list until he found: Home. He hesitated, but then pushed the call button.

"Who are you and why do you have my phone?" Ella said from the other side of the phone.

"Whoa," Fang said.

"Who are you?"

"Let me talk to Max."

"WHO IS THIS!" Fang heard other voices in the background, and the phone was moved around.

"Ok, who are you, and why do you have Ella's phone?" Fang heard Max snarl from the other end of the phone.

"Max,"

"Who the heck is this?"

"Ugh. It's Fang, and-"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Max practically yelled.

"A house."

"What kind of house?" Max sounded impatient.

"A house shaped like an E turned on its side." Fang said, and he hung up. Max didn't need to know more than that.

Fang looked back at Ella's contact list. He could have sworn he'd seen...Sam. He found the name and clicked on it. Sam's picture showed up on the screen. It was the same guy Max had went on a date with.

Aaah! Why can't I write long chapters? Sorry, I would put some chapters together, but I tried, and it sounded weird. So, anyway. You know what's weird? Like, everybody updated last week. And then my story went to the second page. So, now I'm updating, because I'm trying to keep it on the first page. Yeah. I'll be updating a lot this week. I think I might update a lot tomorrow. Or I might update today. Um, the next chapter's not going to be the best. I think it will mostly be peoples talking on the phone. Sorry. I think chapter 16 will be pretty good, though. So, yeah. Reviews are appreciated. Very much. I love reviews! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! Thanks.


	15. The Fifteenth Chapter

Chapter 15

A/N: Ok, Iam not very happy withthis chapter. Sorry.

So Fang was at our old house? He hadn't gone too far. So he could fly back himself. I called him on the Martinez's phone.

"What?"

"What's your problem? How about a 'hello'?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"It's three in the morning, idiot."

"Oh." Oops.

"And what was so important that you had to call me at this hour?"

"Come back."

"Huh?"

"Get back over here."

"Max, I left for a reason." And what reason might that be?

"Fang. Just fly back over here."

There was a long silence.

"Fang?"

"Ella has another call."

"So?"

"From Sam." Huh?

"Sam?"

"Sam."

"Sam, Sam?"

"Uh-huh." Oh. That Sam.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, I'll leave in the morning."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Fang clicked the button.

"Hello," He said.

"Um, not Ella."

"Nope."

"This is her number, right?"

"Yeah."

"So who's this?"

"Uh...Nick."

"Wait, Nick Ride?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Well, uh, tell Max I said hi."

"Ok."

"Wait. How did you get Ella's -" Fang hung up. So, Sam knew Ella, huh? Weird. Fang walked back to bed. _I wonder how Ella knows Sam._ Fang thought for a minute, then yawned. _Oh well, who cares._

A/N: It _looks_ longer. Cool. I hated this chapter, actually. Sorry if it wasn't very good. The next chapter's going to be better, I think. So, yeah. Pleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeaaase review! I love reviews. I don't care if its flames, or what. As long as I get the review. Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers! You are all so nice!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: Ok, here is a chapter to make up for all of the boring ones. Well, I like it, anyway. Ok, here it is.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Iggy got his cast off, Ella went to school, I attempted to talk to Fang on the phone... Yeah. Really boring. Nothing really exciting until Ella came home with her new friend. 

"Mom, this is the one I told you about, the one who just moved here." Ella said when she had walked through the door. I woke up from my short nap and pulled in my wings, not wanting her visitor to see them.

I walked into the kitchen with curiosity, then froze. Ella's visitor had stopped talking and was now staring at me.

'Uh, hi Sam." I said, now looking at my feet.

"Max," He said, sounding as nervous as I did.

"You know each other?" Ella asked, looking confused.

"Uh, kinda. Yeah." Sam said. There was a long silence. I realized that they were both carrying wet umbrellas.

"Is it raining out there?" I asked, trying to start a normal conversation.

"Yeah, it's raining pretty hard." Sam replied.

"Really hard." Ella added. Just then, the front door slammed open to reveal a soaked, injured Fang. He shook out his wings, getting the water out of them. Then he saw Sam.

"Crap," I heard him say under his breath. He quickly pulled in his wings. Sam just stared at Fang with his mouth wide open.

"What happened?" Iggy asked from the couch.

"Er, well..." I didn't know what to say. Fang stared at Sam for a long time, then he walked to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, dripping down the hall.

"Here, do you want some help?" Dr. Martinez offered after Fang came back. I knew he wouldn't let her touch him in a million years.

Fang bandaged his wounds and then sat on the couch. Sam was still staring at Fang. Fang looked at me, not knowing what to do about Sam. The truth was, I didn't either. Sam had seen Fang's wings, so what now? I had no idea what to do, so I just sat on the couch next to Fang. Iggy looked like he was going to explode, not knowing what was happening. Angel sat on the floor, staring at Fang. Probably reading his mind. When Fang looked at Angel, his eyes widened a bit. She titled her head to the side questioningly. Fang swallowed, then looked at me, then Sam, then back at Angel. The Gasman was now telling Iggy what had happened and what was happening.

"Dinner!" Dr. Martinez yelled from the kitchen. Fang crossed his arms over his chest. I knew he was starving, so I pulled him into the kitchen, making him sit down at the table. He scowled at me.

"So F-" I glanced at Sam. "Nick. How was your, um, trip?" Iggy snickered across the table.

"Fnick," He muttered.

"Fine," Fang said.

"Where were you?" Ella asked, curious. Fang looked at her for a long time, then just kept eating. When he was finished he walked to the living room. He came back and tossed a pink vibrating cell phone to Ella.

"Amanda," He muttered, and then he walked back to the living room.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that is officially the second-to-last chapter of my story. I'm so excited! Yeah! I'm gonna be done with a story! Ok, so please review! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Sorry, that all my chapters are so short! 


	17. The last chapter :

Chapter 17 (My last one!)

A/N: Ok, thank you so much all you people who reviewed! I am so happy! Ok, so this is my last chapter, so I'm gonna thank all of my reviewers. Sorry if I missed anyone, but I'll try not to. And if I missed you, please tell me. Ok, so thanks to:

Paksennarion

I-see-thestrals

chocolate4eva

Irene Sharda

x Step on Me x

Lady Inari

Misile

Dark Wolf on a full Blood

EdwardAddict

Da Jitter Bug

crash923

Myrah

Teela32

Set.Me.Free.123

Anony

acavoo

WhitefangLovesFang (Alexa)

totallyharry99

SamanthaFantasyFan

xSkepticalx

coolbeanie

evil meg

On.Br0k3n.W1ng5

I miss you 182

SlytherinProngs

Rayna Terror

KayLaLaLa

Marienna

sekhra

Ok. Thanks guys! Ok, here's the last chapter!

* * *

"Well, I guess I'd better go." Sam said, glancing at me. 

"I guess so." I said. It was almost 10:00 pm.

"Well, bye." Sam hesitated, but then kissed me on the cheek and left.

Ella raised her eyebrows at me, and so did Fang. I blushed. I heard Iggy and the Gasman snicker. Demon and Pity shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Angel turned her head towards them.

"No!" She yelled. _Huh?_ "Don't leave!"

"Who's leaving?" Iggy asked.

"Nobody's leaving." I said firmly. Demon glanced at me.

"We don't fit in here." Demon said quietly. "You've known each other all your life." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I looked around at my flock. We didn't know Demon and Pity very well, but still, they were Fang's siblings. Fang looked at Pity, then at Demon.

"I'm hungry," Nudge walked into the kitchen.

"Right behind you," Gazzy followed her.

* * *

"Demon, Pity..." I tried again to convince them not to leave. 

"No, Max." He said again. He took Pity's hand and flew off. Fang walked into the doorway. He let out his own wings, not looking at any of us. My eyes widened in shock.

"Fang..." I could feel my eyes watering.

"They're my family, Max." Fang said to me.

"...Fang?" Said Iggy, who wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Bye, Ig." Iggy looked sad and suprised by what was happening. I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Bye," Iggy said in a broken voice. Nudge ran up to Fang and hugged him tightly.

"No! Don't go!" She sobbed. She blocked the doorway with her body. "I'm not gonna let you!" Fang swallowed as he picked Nudge up and set her next to me. Nudge looked hurt. Fang bent down to her level.

"Nudge, I have to go with them." He whispered to her. Nudge gave a very subtle nod. Angel came up and hugged Fang's legs. She was giving him Bambi eyes. Fang slowly shook his head and turned way. Then Angle got a determined look on her face. She closed her eyes and said,

"Fang, go sit on the couch."Then, against his will, Fang turned around and made his way to the couch, looking slightly confused. Then Angel opened her eyes. Fang walked over to her, angry.

"Do _not_ do that ever again, Angel. Never." Fang's voice was cold, and Angel looked close to tears.

"I just want you to stay with us." She said. Fang looked at her for a long time, Angel staring straight back. When Angel finally looked away, Fang slid his gaze towards the Gasman.

"Gasman," Fang said. Gazzy looked up at him with wide eyes, so much like Angel's.

"You don't have to go, Fang." The Gasman said, sounding young and scared.

"Yeah, I do." Fang walked over to me.

"Fang..." I said again.

"I'm going to miss you." He said to me.

"I'm going to miss you too." I hugged Fang, and for once, Fang hugged me back. I saw a tear escape his right eye. Wait. Was Fang crying? Yes.

I couldn't believe that he was actually leaving.

"Bye Max."

"Bye..."

And then he was gone, fading into the black, midnight sky.

THE END

* * *

Hooray! My first story on fanfiction is finished! I am so excited! Yeah! So, review this chapter, please! This is my last chance to get reviews! Well, unless I start another story, but you know what I mean. It's pretty short, sorry. School is starting soon! Aaah! I don't want to go back to school... Yeah, so back to my story. Uh... Pretty much said everything that I needed to back there. But I'm sooo bored, so I'm just gonna keep writing in this little thingymobobber. Um... Its early in the morning. Yeah. Still kinda dark outside. I don't know why I get up at this time, but I do, anyway. The thing is, though, nobody's ever on at five o clock in the morning! But, whatever. Um, ok. I'll stop writing. But this is my last Author's Note for this whole story! Ok, just, please review. Please. Reviews are my favoritest thing in the whole wide world! 


	18. Just a note

Ok, this is just a little note. I only need a few more reviews until I get 100! So, please review, people! Say whatever you want. I almost have 100 reviews! Yay! So, yeah. Please review!


End file.
